


I Always Win

by chynnawrites



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom, Sebastian Stan-Actor - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Teasing, dive bar, endless teasing, naughty themes, pool jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 14:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11337045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chynnawrites/pseuds/chynnawrites
Summary: It's date night for the lovers and Sebastian apparently never learned that Corinne always wins





	I Always Win

“How long has it been since we’ve been here?” Sebastian asked as I lead him into Tank’s, the little bar that was down the street and around the corner from our house.

“I believe it was our second date. We were on our way to the movies and we got surrounded by paparazzi.” I chuckled, dragging him to the bar.

“And I’m sure your pool skills haven’t improved much since then.” He whispered and kissed my neck before turning to the bartender. “Two whiskeys please.” He ordered kindly.

“Oh, no. If memory serves, you lost several games that night, baby. And we got kicked out because we…” I raised my eyebrows and blushed. Sebastian laughed as I chugged my drink and ordered another one.

“How do you remember all of that?” He asked, leaning over to kiss me. The whiskey mixed the menthol from the cigarette he’d smoked on the way here left my lips tingling.

“I’ve got a good memory, babe.” I murmured and bit my lip. “I’ve got an idea. You buy us a couple more drinks and then we’ll see who’s better at pool now.” I raised my eyebrow and smirked.

“And how about we make this game interesting?” Seb chuckled. That mischievous glimmer in his eyes and his devilish charm were in full swing tonight.

“You know I never back down from a challenge, my love.” I whispered, my lips lingering above his.

“Oh, I know. I know all too well, iubită.” He mused, kissing me gently. “How about this: whoever loses has to do whatever the winner says for the rest of the night?” Sebastian’s eyes met mine and he looked at me like he planned to win.

“No matter what?” I asked, my own mischievous tone coming out.

“No matter what.” He replied and kissed my neck. He helped me up and ordered two more drinks. The bartender poured them and smirked at us. Sebastian grabbed my waist and lead me over to the pool table. His hand rested on my back and the alcohol rushed through my veins, leaving me warm as I grabbed a pool cue.

“I can’t wait to kick your ass, darling.” I grinned as I chalked my cue. His infectious laugh filled the bar as he picked his own cue.

“You don’t stand a chance, printesă.” He whispered as he came behind me, pressing his body against mine.

“We’ll see.” I chuckled and lined up to break the balls. I broke them swiftly and got the ten in the left corner pocket.

“Damn.” Sebastian muttered under his breath, hanging his head.

He walked over and shot, not even close to making the shot he’d intended to make. He walked away and leaned against the wall, watching as I stalked the table like a predator eyeing its prey. I lined up my shot and felt Sebastian’s eye focused on my ass rather than the game in front of him. I smirked as two of my balls went into two different pockets.

“That’s not fair.” He mumbled as I shot again. Another one in. Shot again and missed.

“May not be fair to you, but I’m more than happy with the way this game is going.” I chuckled as he missed.

“Fuuuuuuuck!” He groaned. I came over and kissed him with a smile.

“That’s for later, handsome. I have serious plans for you.” I mused and kissed his cheek. I walked away, putting an extra swing in my hips. I stood by the table and looked over my shoulder, giving him a wink and biting my lip. I bent over and lined up my shot, hearing my darling husband scoff.

“Cheat.” He murmured as he watched me. “I hate you.” He added, leaning against the wall.

“Oh yeah. It definitely looks like you hate me right now.” I chuckled, looking down to his crotch and making not so family friendly gestures with my pool cue before shooting. Thankfully, I missed since I’d almost hit the eight ball.

“That was a close one, printesă.” Seb chuckled as he lined up his shot.

“Maybe, but at the moment, I’ve got more balls than you.” I quipped as I walked by, watching him take his shot. The small smirk on my face turned into a dropped jaw when he shot the eight-ball in.

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” He shouted, standing open mouthed and staring at the pool table in disbelief.

“Oooohhhhh! That’s heartbreaking, baby!” I mused and patted his cheek. “Mmm, the plans I have for you, my darling.” I whispered and kissed his neck.

“I’m going to regret making this bet, aren’t I?” He asked as I set the table back up.

“Maybe. But for now, you need to take yourself home. Wait for me there. And be ready.” I purred and sent him away with a slap on that perfect little ass.

He texted me to let me know he got home safely and I made my way to the adult store that was just around the corner from Tank’s. I smirked, thinking about how I could absolutely torture him for this wager as I picked out a very exposing set of lingerie. An idea popped in my head and I pulled out my phone, quickly dialing his number.

“Hey, baby. I should be home in about twenty minutes. I want you on the bed naked. And use that silky black tie of yours I love as a blindfold.” I told him and grabbed two pairs of handcuffs with a smirk.

“Oh fuck.” Sebastian groaned. I heard him go upstairs and start digging through his drawers.

“You’ll be saying just that soon, my dear. This is why I always win.” I chuckled and finished looking around the store. “I love you. See you soon.” I added before hanging up. I checked out and started walking home, smiling as I thought about the rest of our night and the plans I had for Sebastian.


End file.
